Tavros
Tavros is by far the most valid of homestuck. He is a baby who loves talking to animals with his mind and playing alien pokemon. Do not let homestuck fans fool you with their shipping of Gamzee and Tavros, for Tavros will never let Gamzee touch him in any way shape or form. He is a chad despite his heterosexuality and inability to flirt with others. He Believes in Gay Rights De-Balling Of Gamzee "gAMZEE SAID HE WANTED TO TAKE MY VIRGINITY,,,,sO I TOOK HIS NUTS,,," - Tavros recounting the de-balling Gamzee the clown gaycel "fell in love" (if you could call it love) with the Chadly Tavros because Tavros was being nice to him. Gamzee then started acting gross so Tavros with his Chad (K)Lance stabbed Gamzee in the balls permanently removing them forever. Tavros Denounces Heterosexuality One day, Scott the Incel was astonished to find a stupid manuscript of a shitty webcomic covered in human feces on the side of the road. This comic was Homestuck, a comic penned by Komaeda (under the penname Andrew Hussie) to put all his crazy fucking insane nonsensical batshit thoughts onto paper. In it he wrote Gamzee, a combination of both himself and his ideal slurslinging high clown dream man, and also many other funny little stupid piss characters. The only valid of these characters was Tavros, who was treated terribly throughout all of Homestuck and was miserable in Komaeda's stupid shitty imagination land of torture and racism. After Scott the Incel convinced Mike to read it, Mike was unsurprised to learn that it fucking sucked ass. But he was astonished to discover the validity of Tavros, and began to fall in love with him. Despite being a figment of Komaeda's inane ramblings, Tavros began to develop feelings for Mike as well, despite this going again the role Komaeda had assigned to him as Hinata stand in to his counterpart Gamzee so he could make Komahina Gamtav canon within his own dumb bitch story. Tavros proved his autonomy by rejecting Komaeda's plan for him and stabbing Gamzee in the balls, taking his nuts away forever, and confessing his love for Mike. Mike was so moved by this that the power of their love made Tavros real, where he was able to escape the land of Homestuck forever and live in true gay love. Degrauification After the death of Incest Man at the hands of White Kitsune Mike, Tavros was shocked to hear his lover had turned white, yet glad that he had killed a disgusting fuck like Incest Man. Mike assured him all was well, as Angie and Shangry had come up with a way to decrackerize him. Tavros was curious about this, as he wanted to know if there was a way he could undo his horrible signature Homestuck grau. After further research it was discovered that using the same technology used to create the crackerization machine, and pure Shangry magic and gay love, that Homestuck grau can be removed in 2 hours 11 minutes. Everyone was sure to make sure Tavros didn't end up a cracker at the end of this process, bc ew whites. Validity "I know that homestuck is a terrible webcomic, but I cant help but love Tavros. I read it just for him. Almost everyone in that comic is really ugly, but theres something really adorable about Tavros. Like he would he really cute if he wasnt drawn in such an ugly art style. I'm obsessed with Tavros. I think about him all the time, and I cant stop thinking about him. I dream about him every night. I think I need help."- Cardinal Gabriel Tavros is by far one of the most valid of homestucks, he is just a darling sweetheart who never did anything wrong, he has the most rights in homestuck. Tavros unlike most homestucks has never said a single slur and was never abusive to any one. The worst of his crimes was being in hetero love but aside from that he deserves nothing but happiness and personal growth. And a restraining order against Gamzee. Category:Chads